


Jauchzet, frohlocket!

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Music, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Teasing, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: „Weihnachtsoratorium? Echt? Wird das nicht heute Abend im Dom aufgeführt?“15. Türchen zumTatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2019
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Jauchzet, frohlocket!

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see ... oder so :D. Jedenfalls, hier nach langer Zeit mal wieder was von mir. Ich komm einfach nicht mehr zu wirklich was, so schreibteschnisch, umso mehr freu ich mich, wenn dann doch mal wieder was geht :). 
> 
> Hier also mein Beitrag zum diesjährigen Adventskalender auf LJ zum Prompt "Dauerbeschallung durch Weihnachtslieder".
> 
> Nicht mal ganz frei erfunden, diese Geschichte. Meine bessere Hälfte (ansonsten eingefleischter Metaller) lässt zur Adventszeit auch gerne mal Bachs Weihnachtsoratorium hoch und runter laufen. Das hat mich dann inspiriert :D
> 
> Mein Betadank gilt wie so oft der lieben CornChrunchie :*
> 
> Viel Spaß und einen schönen 3. Advent <3

~*~*~

Bitte. Nicht. Schon wieder.

Thiel zog sich die Enden seines Kissens über die Ohren. Er würde ihn umbringen. Langersehntes Wochenende hin oder her - er würde ihn umbringen. Wochenenden waren dahingehend neuerdings besonders gefährlich. Für Boerne.

Dabei hatte alles so harmlos angefangen, vor drei Wochen, als Boerne die erste Kerze am Adventskranz entzündet und damit im Hause Boerne-Thiel (oder Thiel-Boerne?) offiziell die Weihnachtszeit eingeläutet hatte. Mit Pauken und Trompeten, im wahrsten Sinne. Das hatte Thiel ja auch noch nicht erlebt, dass man da so ein Tamtam drum machen konnte, aber wahrscheinlich war so was langgehegte Familientradition bei den Boernes, mit der es auf keinen Fall zu brechen galt und selbst wenn nicht, bei Boerne durfte einen ja so oder so nichts wundern. Und inzwischen wunderte Thiel sich auch nicht mehr, schließlich war morgen schon die vierte Kerze dran und damit ja eigentlich Zeit genug vergangen, um sich an Boernes Vorweihnachtshysterie zu gewöhnen. Tja, eigentlich. Uneigentlich lag er jetzt trotzdem hier und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Und wollte Boerne umbringen.

_Jauchzet, frohlocket_ … Mhm, sicher.

Obwohl er das Stück schon mochte und nicht nur dieses Stück - das ganze Weihnachtsoratorium gefiel ihm, sehr sogar, auch wenn er sonst nicht besonders viel für solche Musik übrig hatte. Aber das hier war mächtig und erhaben und feierlich und irgendwie schon ziemlich perfekt für diese Zeit des Jahres und wann hatte er so etwas zuletzt von einem Weihnachten behaupten können? Und natürlich hatte es auch was für sich, so geweckt zu werden. Mit Kaffeeduft in der Nase und diesen doch eigentlich ganz wunderbaren Klängen in den Ohren, mit einem Kuss in den Nacken und Barthaaren, die einen zwischen den Schulterblättern kitzelten. Und wenn er sich zurückerinnerte, an den ersten Advent, und wie Boerne zum Plattenspieler gegangen war, die Nadel aufsetzte, es kurz ein wenig kratzte und dann nur noch floss, durch die ganze Wohnung erst und dann durch ihn durch, und wie Boerne mit geschlossenen Augen dagestanden hatte, ein entrücktes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dann … Dann wollte er ihn alles andere als umbringen. Im Gegenteil. Dann wollte er am liebsten … Er liebte ihn ja. Auch mit solchen Anwandlungen.

Nur, wenn man die gleiche Musik wieder und wieder hören musste, beim Kochen, beim Essen, beim Aufräumen und am Wochenende auch gerne mal dazwischen, dann war das eben einfach mit der Zeit ein bisschen viel.

Thiel schnaubte resigniert ins Laken und zuckte im nächsten Moment erschrocken zusammen, als ihm mit einem Ruck das Kissen vom Kopf gezogen wurde.

„Ey!“, protestierte er und wollte sich umdrehen, aber der andere lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper schwer über ihn und ließ ihm keine Chance dazu. Und dann strichen auch schon weiche Lippen über seine Wange, der Duft von Kaffee und frisch gebackenen Brötchen stieg ihm in die Nase und ...

„Frühstück ist fertig.“

… Musik in seine Ohren.

„Mhmm“, brummte er in die Matratze, nur mehr halb genervt, und als Hände begannen, über seinen Rücken und seine Seite zu gleiten, Lippen einen Kuss in seinen Nacken setzten und ihn Barthaare zwischen den Schulterblättern kitzelten, war die Lust, sich zu wehren, endgültig verpufft.

„Na komm schon.“ Boernes Stimme vibrierte tief in seinem Ohr und ein wohliges Kribbeln lief seine Wirbelsäule entlang. _Niemals_ , dachte Thiel und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben, aber Boerne war der Meinung: _Doch!_ und biss ihm neckend ins Ohrläppchen.

„Au!“, fuhr Thiel zusammen und wollte sich über diese gemeine Attacke beschweren, aber als er sich zum anderen umdrehte, war der schon weg.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und blieb liegen.

_Auf, preiset die Tage!_ , klang es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Thiel suchte sein Kissen.

~*~

„Was summen Sie denn da die ganze Zeit?“

„Was?“ Thiel stockte einen Moment. „Ach … nix“, winkte er dann ab und widmete sich mit einem unterdrückten Schnauben wieder den Fotos und Namen und Pfeilen auf der Wand vor ihm. Jetzt war ihm das schon wieder passiert. Wie oft hatte er sich heute schon dabei ertappt, ausgerechnet diese Melodie zu summen? Gleich nach dem Frühstück schon, beim Zähneputzen, hatte er es getan. Und da war er natürlich nicht alleine gewesen, nein, da war natürlich Boerne dabei gewesen, weil der sich neben ihm rasiert hatte, und der hatte es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen lassen, seine Musikauswahl amüsiert zu kommentieren.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber schmunzeln, als er an die Rasierschaumhaube auf Boernes Nase dachte, die er ihm als Antwort auf seine frechen Bemerkungen verpasst hatte.

„Boerne?“ Nadeshdas Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Träumereien in die Realität zurück. Ihr Tonfall war irritierend informiert und es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie grinste. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Und überhaupt: Wie um alles in der Welt war es möglich, mit der Frage nach einem einzelnen Namen so treffsicher auf dem Punkt zu landen? Das war doch … Thiel wusste nicht, ob ihn diese Tatsache verstören oder belustigen sollte.

„Mhm“, brummte er letztlich, noch immer unentschieden, welche der beiden Gefühlslagen gerade am ehesten angebracht war. „Weihnachtsoratorium. Ich sag´s Ihnen ...“

„Weihnachtsoratorium? Echt? Wird das nicht heute Abend im Dom aufgeführt?“

Thiel schnellte herum.

„Ernsthaft?“

Er musste panischer geklungen haben als beabsichtigt, denn Nadeshda sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

„Äh, ja?“

Thiel räusperte sich, ein wenig beschämt ob seiner etwas übertriebenen Reaktion, und drehte sich wieder zurück, um endlich weiter die Grafik vor ihm zu studieren. „Na dann sagen Sie das bloß mal nicht zu laut, sonst kommt hier noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken.“ Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Wer kommt auf dumme Gedanken?“

Thiel fuhr erschrocken herum. Was zur …?

Im nächsten Moment atmete er erleichtert auf. Boerne. Nichts Schlimmes passiert also. Damit das aber auch so blieb, warf er schnell noch einen warnenden Blick zu Nadeshda. Stichwort: Weihnachtsoratorium.

„Niemand.“ Mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln trat er auf Boerne zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Was gibt’s?“, versuchte er dann direkt weiteren Nachfragen zuvor zu kommen. Mit Erfolg, wie sich herausstellte, denn Boerne bohrte tatsächlich nicht weiter nach. Allerdings blieb er Thiel zunächst auch eine Antwort auf seine Frage schuldig. Stattdessen stand er einfach nur da und lächelte ihn an. Lange. Thiel legte den Kopf schief und zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Eine Überraschung“, sagte Boerne schließlich.

„Überraschung?“, wiederholte Thiel und wurde im selben Moment fast ein wenig verlegen. Er schielte zu Nadeshda. Hoffentlich würde Boerne jetzt nicht irgendwas … Manchmal war das alles doch noch ein wenig viel für ihn. Nadeshda aber schaute konzentriert auf ihren Bildschirm und sah aus, als würde sie nichts mitbekommen. Thiel wusste, dass das nicht unbedingt stimmen musste, aber na ja.

„Mhm.“

Er sah wieder zu Boerne, der langsam nickte und dabei strahlte. Thiel wurde ein wenig warm unterm Pullover. Was hatte der andere vor?

„Du hast Feierabend“, lüftete Boerne schließlich das Geheimnis.

„Was?“ Thiel lachte ungläubig. Damit hatte er jetzt am allerwenigsten gerechnet.

„Du hast ganz richtig gehört. Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen. Wir haben heute nämlich noch was vor.“ Boerne beugte sich leicht vor und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Mit einem Mal schwante Thiel nix Gutes.

„Aha? Und das wäre?“ Aber wollte er das wirklich jetzt hören?

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren. Komm jetzt.“ Und damit hakte Boerne sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn Richtung Tür. Thiel stoppte ihn.

„Äh, Moment mal, ich kann hier nicht einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts -“

„Und ob. Deine Kollegin hat mir versichert, dass sie den Laden auch mal ein paar Stunden ohne dich schmeißen kann. Stimmt´s, Frau Krusenstern?“, meinte Boerne mit angehobenem Kinn zu Nadeshda.

Thiels Augen gingen wie beim Tennis zwischen den beiden hin und her. Das wurde ja immer besser hier!

„Klar doch, Herr Professor!“, zwinkerte sie Boerne zu und als Thiels Blick auf ihren traf, zuckte sie nur ungerührt mit den Schultern und grinste.

Ah ja.

~*~

„Och nö, Boerne!“ Thiel sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen, als Boerne die beiden Karten aufgefächert vor sein Gesicht hielt.

Dabei hatte er es doch schon kommen sehen. Vorhin im Büro ja schon. Und auf der Autofahrt hierher hatte Boerne dann auch mal ausnahmsweise _nicht_ besagtes Stück laufen lassen, so wie sonst, sondern ganz normales Radio, und das war es für Thiel dann endgültig gewesen und er hatte nur noch gedacht: _Oh je!_

Und trotzdem, trotz aller Vorahnung und mentaler Vorbereitung, saß er jetzt hier mit Boerne am Esstisch und hatte seine Reaktionen nicht unter Kontrolle.

Boernes Stimmung schien das jedoch nicht zu trüben.

„Oh doch!“, hielt er freudig dagegen.

„Aber wir haben das jetzt doch schon tausendmal gehört.“ Thiel wusste, dass er wie ein motziges Kind klang, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Boerne seufzte theatralisch und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber das kann man doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen, Frank! Das ist live doch was ganz anderes! Das Orchester, der Chor, die Akustik im Dom … So was kann keine Aufzeichnung, nicht mal die beste. Und ich besitze schon die beste.“

Thiel stöhnte und gab sich geschlagen. Er hatte sowieso keine Chance. Wenn Boerne sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte ... Außerdem wollte er ihn nicht am Ende noch verletzen. Und es bedeutete ihm ja schon auch etwas, dass Boerne das mit ihm teilen wollte, dass es ihm wichtig war, ihn heute Abend dabei zu haben.

Mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum zum anderen, der jetzt tatsächlich etwas verkniffen dreinblickte und die Karten neben seinem Teller ablegte. Thiel stellte sich hinter ihn, legte seine Arme um Boernes Schultern und küsste seine Schläfe.

„Also gut“, murmelte er gegen die Haut. „Weil du es bist.“

Boerne zog sich ein Stück aus der Umarmung zurück und sah Thiel an, von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlend.

„Du wird es nicht bereuen.“

Das würde Thiel zwar jetzt nicht hundertprozentig unterschreiben wollen, aber er lächelte trotzdem.

~*~

Warum Boerne sich so in Schale warf, mit Jackett und Fliege und allem drum und dran, und nicht einfach wie er in einen Pulli schlüpfte, wo man doch eh den Mantel im kalten Dom nicht ausziehen würde, erschloss sich Thiel zwar nicht wirklich, aber er sagte nichts und insgeheim mochte er es ja auch, dass Boerne selbst bei solchen Dingen keine Kompromisse machte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Boerne im Anzug grundsätzlich recht nett anzusehen war. Seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben und er driftete gedanklich weiter ab, so weit, dass Boernes Hemd in seinem Kopf schon wieder halb aufgeknöpft war und er dementsprechend erschrak, als der andere mit einem Mal ganz real und vollständig bekleidet im Spiegel hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Da freut sich wohl einer doch mehr als er zugeben mag, was?“, grinste Boernes Spiegelbild seinem eigenen zu.

„Geht so“, log Thiel schlecht und zupfte an den Ärmeln seines Pullovers.

Boerne lachte leise und trat näher an ihn heran. Schlang seine Arme um ihn. Zog ihn an sich und legte sein Kinn auf Thiels Schulter. Sah ihn an.

„Du wirst es lieben.“

~*~

Und er liebte es wirklich.

Boerne hatte recht gehabt; es war kein Vergleich. Das Oratorium live zu hören war in der Tat unbeschreiblich gewesen. Groß und laut, auf gute Art laut, und fesselnd. Einmal hatte er sogar regelrecht Gänsehaut bekommen, so sehr war ihm die Musik unter die Haut gefahren, und Boerne schien das nicht entgangen zu sein, denn mit einem Mal hatte sich eine Hand auf seine gelegt und ihn bis zum Ende der Aufführung nicht mehr losgelassen. Und er den anderen auch nicht.

Jetzt liefen sie, er bei Boerne eingehakt, durch die eisklare Winternacht zum Auto und atmeten weiße Wolken in die Luft. Es war erstaunlich angenehm gewesen im Dom, gar nicht so kalt wie erwartet, wenn auch nicht warm genug, um ohne Mantel dort zu sitzen, dachte Thiel in Erinnerung an vorhin, zu Hause, als er sich über Boernes Aufmachung gewundert hatte. Er musste schmunzeln und zog den anderen noch näher zu sich. Boerne war schon wieder ganz in seinem Element und erzählte und erzählte, gestikulierte einhändig und schwelgte wie er in den Nachwirkungen dieses Abends, wenn auch nicht, wie er, im Stillen. Aber so war er eben, sein Boerne; sein Freund, sein Partner, der Mann, den er liebte.

~*~

Zu Hause angekommen realisierte Thiel erst, dass er einmal mehr die Melodie summte, als Boerne singend mit einstimmte. Er hielt - mit einem Arm noch halb im Ärmel - inne, warf Boerne einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen, aber auch zum Grinsen brachte, und schlüpfte dann vollends aus seiner Jacke. Nicht, dass er es grade wirklich schlimm fand, aber …

„Jetzt tu nicht so, du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass es dir gefallen hat. Das Glänzen in deinen Augen ist nicht zu übersehen gewesen.“ Boerne sah ihn verschmitzt an und hängte seinen Mantel auf einen Kleiderbügel.

„Pff, von wegen“, versuchte Thiel ein wenig halbherzig zu widersprechen und ließ den Aufhänger seiner Jacke über einen der Haken an der Garderobe rutschen.

Als er sich wieder in den Flur drehte, stand Boerne ihm so nah gegenüber, dass sie sich berührten. Boerne legte seine Augen auf Thiels und schaute ihn ruhig an. Lächelte. Strich sanft mit einer Hand durch Thiels Haar und atmete tief ein. Dann küsste er ihn, so weich und warm und liebevoll, dass Thiel nicht anders konnte, als sich ihm entgegenzulehnen und leise aufzuseufzen.

„Jauchzet, frohlocket ...“ Boerne artikulierte die Worte in einer Art und Weise gegen seine Lippen, die Bach seinerzeit so sicher nicht dafür vorgesehen hatte. Thiel stöhnte auf, mehr entnervt als was anderes und Boerne grinste, das konnte er genau spüren und es steckte ihn an, ob er wollte oder nicht. So ein Mistkerl ...

Boerne wanderte weiter, über seinen Kiefer zu seinem Hals, hauchte federleichte, fahrige Küsse überall auf seine Haut und Thiel bemerkte, dass er begann, auf die Berührungen zu reagieren. Boernes Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, langsam und lange, vom Bund seines Pullovers bis hoch zum Kragen und wieder nach unten, wo sie irgendwann unter den Stoff fuhren, am T-Shirt zogen, bis es aus der Hose gerutscht war und auf seine nackte Haut glitten. Thiel keuchte auf und suchte Halt an Boernes Jackett. _Gott, ja!_

„Auf, preiset die Tage ...“, murmelte Boerne an seinem Hals, küsste weiter, immer weiter, während seine Fingerspitzen aufreizend nachlässig über Thiels Bauch strichen. Thiel versuchte zu schnauben, dieser Widerling!, und mit den Augen zu rollen, aber seine Lider waren plötzlich so schwer und flatterten nur, als er es versuchte und sie fielen endgültig zu, als Boerne mit einer Langsamkeit, die Thiel in den Wahnsinn trieb, seinen Gürtel aus der Schnalle zog, den Knopf öffnete, den Reißverschluss. Thiels Finger gruben sich in Boernes Schultern. Boernes Mund glitt zu seinem Ohr, seine Hand in die Hose.

„ … und Nächte.“

~*~*~


End file.
